Dear Diary
by SMAK101
Summary: A little sneak peak from kyles diary about a special day that he will never forget... tell me if you want more with other diary entries...


Dear diary,

Today was a weird day... Let me start from the beguining okay?

So i woke up to my mom yelling for me yto get my butt down stairs so i could drive my brother to school. It seems like ever since i got a car the has me do everything. The same with my money... Shes the one who made me gat a damn job...

But i cant really blame her, after dad got hospitolized because of a bad hip, making him crippled and unable to go top work. So now im the nam of the house. I dont know why mom doesnt get a job... she could definatly get any one she wanted with the way she argues with everything anyone does.

I mean she once started a war with another country for fucks sake.

But anyway, after i dropped ike off i went to go pick up Stan. We've been car pooling for the past 2 years ever since he got a car. Then i got a car and now we take turns. im pretty sure i had mentioned this in another entry though.

I remember when cartman found out about my diary when we were freshman. He tried to get in it and tell everyone my secrets but what he diddnt know was that it had a voice lock on it and a key lock. So even HE couldnt get into it. And you can guess how pissed that made him huh? IT WAS HILARIOUS!

Back to school. When we got to school there was a huge crowd of kids surrounding something. But it turned out it was someone, not something.

You rememeber when i made that one entry about how Kenny had run away after Karen commited suicide? yeah... that was a depressiong one... But yeah, after karen passed his family got even more fucked up than it already was. His parents almost killed eachother, his brother became a drug dealer and is living on the streets. They were evicted from their house and have been living at the homeless shelter for the past year. Kenny had run away once he fixed the old truck that his parents were going to give to Kevin. But he took it and left.

All he left was a letter to me, Stan, Butters, and suprisingly, Cartman. The school council had a search party for him for about a day or two, but he was long gone.

But guess who was in the middle of the huge crowd?

KENNY FUCKING MCCORMICK!

He looked as good as ever. and was relishing in the attention.

he diddnt have his parka on, which was a suprse to most students, new and old. Only me, Stan and Cartman have ever seen Kenny without his parka before today. It turned out that no one knew it was even him until , yes he was still teaching, came and punched him in the face. Yes Mr. Garrison punched a student, no less Kenny mcCormick in the face in front of everyone.

It turneds out that he had stole the teachers credit card before he ran away. Funny that Garisson diddnt try harder to get it back or call the cops.

After the bell rang the crowd thinned as studenst went to class. The only people left were Stan, Me, Cartman, Craig, Butters and Kenny.

Kenny smiled sheepishly and said, "Hey guys," He had died the tips of his hair orange at one point, and he had pericings in his eyebroes, ears, toung and snake bites that i will admit made him look sexy.

Yeah, im gay, get over it, its not a suprise.

"Kinny?" Cartman had said in shock. yes im goin to write this in the way that cartman talks... his voice is so fucking annoying.

"The one and only," Kenny had replied.

Butters had tears running down his face and ran to the orange tipped blond jumping on him. Luckily Kenny caught the bleach blond teen and they hugged eachother. Butters cryied into Kenny black t shirt. It was a nicer day in Sout park, too warm for jackets and coats.

What suprised me though was when Cartman had walked over to kenny and hugged him also. I saw him have small tears in his eyes. I felt a little jealous that the two were getting to hug the runaway.

The look on Stans face will never leave my mind. It was releif, anger, happiness, and shock all mixed into one.

Kenny looked over to us and i was captivated by his blue eyes. They slowly pulled both me and Stan over to him and we joined the hug.

I totally forgot that Craig was there, oops sorry. i wasnt really paying attention to what the emo kid was doing.

Once we all let go and seperated. kenny turned to the guinie pig loving teen. They had a staring contest till craig, with his normally non emotional face, flipped Kenny off, and said, "Fuck you McCormick, go to fucking hell,"

Kenny smiled and mock saluted to him, "When and where? im fine anytime,"

That made craig crack a small smile. They did a hand shake and we all walked to the back of the school unconsiously agreeing to skipping today.

We had spent the day just catching up. It turns out that kenny had been on the road for the past year living off of whatever Garissons credit card would pay for, but eventually Garrison had closed his account and he had to get a job at a gas staion.

He then was fired when he had dissapeared for a couple weeks, he wouldnt tell us why. So then he decided to someback and see how everyone was doing. He had gone and drove all around the middles of the united states from new mexico to alabama, and south carolina.

It was nice just hanging around him.

I am just happy i had my other best friend back. things never have been the same with him gone. Cartman wasnt as much a doutch, which i will never again admit i kinda missd our fights, Stan was always drunk, Bebe hasd become some saint, wierd, i know. Craig diddnt speak at all except a few times to tweek, clyde and token, It was like we all were missing a part of us without him.

I sound like some girl talking about her feelings... well im going to go... i cant get kenny out of my head... could i be forming feelings for him? after all these years? Hmmm...

Well my head hurts and im tired... ill talk more about this tomorrow,

laters diary,

Kyle

_**a little entry form the diary of Kyle Broflivski about a special day. I know its kind of boring but i wanted to write something before i went to bed. but the only that came up was Kyle and kenny. **_

_**as most of you know i pretty much shipp kenny with anmyone except wendy. idk why i just dont like that. so i guess this could be a one shot? its not much about it tho.**_

_**but yeah tell me what you think... im perfectly fine with bad revioews also...im not sure if i want to make more of these type of things either... like doing one from everyone diary. like one entry from stan, clyde, craig, bebe, ike, christophe even. lmao**_

_**but yeah i have recently become obsessed with the ship clenny. Clyde x kenny... dont judge.**_

_**i wrote a great story on those two, its not really a oneshot... it depends on how you look at it i guess. its called Not So Diffrent. Its on my profile, so you can go check that out and check out my other syories too. im keny obsessed sorry.**_

_**anyway im gonna shut yp nad go to sleep in all my emo glory. **_

_**nity nite~siyera**_


End file.
